Fox say what!
by Cherry Blossom Shadow
Summary: "The secret of the fox; ancient mystery..." We've all wondered it. And the Konoha 12 know a certain blond jinchuriki who has a direct line to fox - so of course, they want him to ask. But our knucklehead ninja can't help himself from having a little fun! (read: "pranking") So, now we will know what the fox says . . . right?


A/N: Hello! When Ylvis's song came out, I was . . . slightly disturbed by it. When it grew on me, I started to wonder what kinda of cool parodies had been written by the Naruto fandom. Unfortunately, the results were - _unsatisfactory._ So, to sate my own desire for a kitsune fic, I wrote this. Please enjoy, and Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun!

Disclaimer: I love Naruto, but he (and his story) is not mine. Naruto loves Ichiraku's, but it (and ramen in general) is not his. T.T Kishimoto owns both, though, so go enjoy those, too!

"But there's one sound

that no one knows...

**What does the fox say?!"**

Ylvis, the Fox

* * *

_There he was. N-naruto-kun… _Hinata glanced at him, then quickly looked back at her friends. She ventured another glance and watched as he started to chuckle, at seemingly nothing – perhaps an inside joke or… _Ohh no…I'm gonna, gonna…_

"Whoa, Hinata. You can do it." Sakura steadied her.

"Go, Hinata!" Ino whooped in the background. "Come on, go get him, girl!"

Hinata took deep breath, then walked forward, reluctantly. Slowly, her steps took her closer and closer, with terror intensifying every step. But, she'd drawn the short straw . . . so here goes.

"Naruto…" She whispered. He turned a greeted her with a "Hey, Hina-chan!"

"A-ano…W-what does the f-fox say?" She stammered out and promptly turned red. _Oh, I hope he doesn't take this wrong…_

"What?" Naruto was surprised. It hadn't been long since everyone officially found out that he held the Kyubi. He wondered . . ._What is going on?_

"I-I…Um, it's…" Hinata looked down. _This was a bad idea…_

Kiba thundered up to them on Akamaru's back. "I told you he wouldn't know. Hinata, ask again." Kiba jumped down and waited.

"What d-does the fox say?" On her cue, the Konoha 11 burst out of hiding, each wearing a ridiculous fox costume. Blue eyes wide in astonishment, Naruto tried to take in the sudden assault of orange on his senses, which was a bit much even for him.

_Well, most of the kunoichi's costumes were fairly ridiculous._ Naruto observed. Hinata's costume was simple, but feminine…and she'd even genjutsu'd some adorable whiskers to adorn her face. Naruto caught himself, shaking his head in confusion. W_here did that come from? Never noticed..._

Naruto hurriedly turned his attention elsewhere - a place less confusing (though only marginally). Shikamaru was just… standing - eyes averted and arms crossed, obviously bored - outside of the cluster of ninja wearing a simple fox tail. Neji had apparently refused to wear the full costume. (in fact, his exact words were a flat refusal to "participate in such a disrespectable and disgusting display." Tenten had to wheedle a little, to just get him to wear the ears.) Her costume was, of course, armed to the teeth. _The tail actually had a mace on the end._ Naruto shook his head in wonderment. _But . . . what are they singing?_

"Gering-a-ding-ding-a-ding-ding-a-ding-ding!"

"What the FOX SAY!" Ino shouted.  
"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-papow!" They yell/screeched back in a manner completely befitting Leaf ninja…not. In unison, they repeated, "What does the fox say?!" Naruto stared at them, slackjawed.

_Kurama has _never_ said anything like that, _he thought, trying to recall such a time. Then a grin bloomed on his bewhiskered cheeks. _Hmm, maybe I should … check_. As his peers continued the song, actually going back to a description of other animals and their noises, Naruto watched closely, preparing for his ultimate kitsune prank.

* * *

In his cage, Kurama heard the faint screeching and shivered.

Torment was coming…

* * *

Naruto popped to the biju psyche and strolled to Kurama's cage. The great Fox was lying curled up on his stomach, obviously trying to block out the faint noise from outside. He reluctantly raised his head when he heard his jinchuriki appear. Examining Naruto's face carefully, the Kyubi was filled with … apprehension of whatever half-cocked prank his host was planning. As if on cue, Naruto's hand reached to the back of his head in his usual nervous tick. "Hey, Kurama." The kyubi nodded sagely. _Whatever the pup's gonna do, he better not bring those frogs in here again._ The great Kyubi no Kitsune shuddered at the memory, unconsciously shrinking back from the bars of his cage.

"So then, have you met regular animals like uh, cats and dogs. Or seals . . . _horses_?" Naruto's tone, deliberately casual - an unusual trait for our hyperactive, knucklehead ninja - returned the Fox's attention to his host. Sitting up on his haunches, Kurama watched with disguised interest as the jinchuriki put his hands to his familiar clone seal and created about five clones.

"I have a basic knowledge of them, yes." Kurama stated cautiously, surveying his visitor's copies warily.

"GOOD!" Naruto's clones promptly transformed into the aforementioned animals…and a few others. His annoyingly loud voice reverberated throughout the chamber.

"Dog goes woof…" Sings the dog-henged Naruto. "Cat goes meow…" Naruto proceeded to perform the whole first verse (as portrayed by his friends in the physical world) with his animal-disguised clones…all singing offkey, of course. The boy couldn't sing to save his life - _which as a student in the sage arts, he might have to work on._ Kurama mused, before returning to the spectacle before him.

As the henged Narutos began to jump and pile on top of one another (like a circus act), the great Fox looked on in annoyance, confusion, disgust . . . and fascination. _He would _**_never _**_tell anyone that, though._

"…but there's one sound," Naruto continues, offkey. "That no one knows.." Transforming _all_ of his clones into chibi Kuramas, further insulting the great and terrible Kyubi no Kitsune, our clueless jinchuriki strikes a pose and screams, "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! Gering-a-ding-ding-a-ding-a-ding-ding! Gering-a-ding…" his perfectly annoying voice carried on to engage in multiple disturbing sounds that Kurama was _sure_ he (and any other of the fox species) never has and never will engage in.

"What the FOX say?! Wa-pa-pa-pa…" Well, the song _was_ all about him and the whole thing starts to grow on you…kinda catchy, too…The great Fox started to hum along under his breath. _Hmm, hatee-hatee-hatee-ho-ohh!_

As the Narutos joined in the middle, doing some sort of synchronized wiggle-thing, Kurama finally got a hold of himself. _Yeeaghh_!_What was I DOING?! Yuck! _Disgusted by what his host had nearly gotten him into, Kurama resolved to pay Naruto back next time...

"…**FOX SAY?!** Jtchoff…" Kurama had hardly moved a muscle since Naruto had disrupted his peace, but - as his host got louder and louder - the Fox started to stir the water with his finger. _The kid is starting to get REALLY annoying . . . gah, his friends outside are getting louder by the second, too._

"What does the FOX say?!" Naruto started to guffaw loudly, his stupidest grin plastered on all of his faces. "A-hee-ahee hahee! A-hee…"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Kurama snapped, his chakra swirling around in its most menacing form. He simply couldn't take it anymore. You know what they say about annoyance and hate…

Naruto takes a step back in surprise, his mouth hanging open. He dismissed his clones and sniffed, hurt. He dejectedly walked away from the cage. "You just had to _ask_…" He sent a wounded look over his shoulder.

* * *

Returning to the natural environment, Naruto was slightly disoriented. Somehow, his friends had been replaced by freaky chibis, dancing around and making complete fools of themselves. He thought over the 'prank' he'd just pulled on Kurama, but the results were unsatisfactory. What _does_ the fox say? When **he** was little… _Hmmm_… Naruto smiled inwardly. _Oh, pranks were fun!_

He interrupted his friends, "No, you're _all_ wrong!" They stopped in surprise and stared in confusion.

"Naruto?" Ino questioned. The knucklehead ninja allowed a small grin on his face.

"I asked Kurama, and it turns out . . . the fox says, 'BELIEVE IT!' "

From within his psyche, said Fox roared, "SHUT UP, NARUTO!"

* * *

Yes, the fox says "Believe it!" Haven't you noticed? ;)

Hope you enjoyed this hurried little fic of mine. Probably the only oneshot I'll release. If you liked it, please review! If you didn't, you can review anyways! I'm a nice author. XD Constructive criticism only, please!

**BELIEVE IT!**

God bless,

~Ying~


End file.
